


Megan Kendell In The Pokemon World Alternate Version

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A human woman named Megan Kendell from the Real World gets sucked into a mysterious portal that appears in her bedroom and she ends up       in the Pokemon World with all six of her pets. Megan must find a way         to get back home safely and not get caught by Team Rocket. Megan     does a Nuzlocke Challenge and she makes a whole lot of brand new friends. Megan gets married to Old Team Plasma King N Harmonia           and she has three sets of twins with him. Identical twins Gracie           Nicole,Marina Rose,Chelsea Lynne and Chloe Madison. Fraternal           twins Nolan Ryan and Mia Renee. Megan loses two of her Shiny                   female Pokemon and she becomes a Pokemon Master.





	1. My eight pets and I end up in the World of Pokemon after we get sucked into a mysterious portal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I capture all of my Nuzlocke Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I put a green cloak over my body. I become an Aura Guardian in training from my Riolu Laura and I master my Aura Sphere Move.

It's 7:00 am on Monday July the 6th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
I grabbed my three bags from the closet and I put them on my body.  
I grabbed my purse and I put it on my right shoulder.  
I looked into my purse and I saw all three of my small pets sleeping together.  
Matthew,Dahlia and Sophie.  
Tigger,Rocky,Bella,Annie and Opie woke up.  
Tigger,Rocky,Bella,Annie and Opie walked over to me.  
Me:"Hello Tigger,Rocky,Bella,Annie and Opie."  
I said quietly.  
A portal appeared out of nowhere inside my bedroom near the door and it opened up.  
It sucked all nine of us inside and it closed up.  
The portal reappeared out on Alola Route 3 in the tall grass and it opened up.  
All nine of us fell out of the portal and we landed in the tall grass.  
I looked around and I saw a Wild nonshiny female Rockruff walking towards us.  
Me:"Holy crap!" "We're in the Pokémon World of Alola everybody!"  
I said.  
Me:"A Wild nonshiny Rockruff Pokémon is coming towards all of us!"  
I said.  
Rockruff walked over to all nine of us and she laid her body down on the ground.  
Rockruff looked up at my face and she gasped.  
Me:"Hello Rockruff." "I'm Megan Kendell." "Right now I don't have any Pokémon on me." "Please travel around with me."  
I said.  
Rockruff got up and she rubbed her neck against my left hand.  
Me:"I take that as a yes." "You want to travel with me."  
I said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Lucille."  
I said.  
Lucille wagged her tail happily and she smiled at me.  
Lucille tilted her head to the left side and she tilted her head to the right side.  
Me:"In a Nuzlocke you'll die instead of fainting when you get into a Battle." "I'm only allowed to capture one Wild Pokémon on each Route." "I'm also required to nickname them."  
I said.  
Me:"Don't worry Lucille." "I won't let you die."  
I said.  
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokémon from my stories in Luxury Balls and I accessorized them with my stickers.  
I evolved all of the Pokémon that could in my Team and I kept some of them as babies for my adult Pokémon.  
I put all of the other Pokémon in my purple backpack's last pouch and I put six of my favorite Pokémon on the black velcro belt.  
I trained with my nonshiny Riolu Laura on how to use Aura and I mastered my Aura Sphere Move.  
I found a green cloak that was my size and I put it on over my body.  
I found my Trainer Passport and I found my Rotom Pokedex.  
I found my Z-Ring with a Fightium-Z inside and I found my Mega Bracelet with a Key Stone inside.  
I found all of the Z-Crystals and I found all of the Mega Stones.  
I put them into my backpack's last pouch and I zipped it up with my right hand.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I meet Gladion the Team Skull Enforcer and I defeat him in a Pokemon Battle.

Me:"Laura let's go get some malasadas to eat in Hau'oli City." "I'm starving."  
I said.  
Me:"We need to find a really safe hiding place for all eight of my pets first." "They're going to get captured by Team Rocket." "Me too."  
I said.  
Laura:"Megan we can hide your eight pets inside of Professor Kukui's house."  
She said.  
Me:"That's a brilliant idea Laura!"  
I said.  
Tigger,Rocky,Bella,Laura and I raced out of Alola Route 3.  
We made it to Professor Kukui's house safely and we went inside.  
Ash's nonshiny Dusk Lycanroc and Ash's Torracat heard all eight of us come inside then woke up from their naps.  
Ash's Lycanroc and Ash's Torracat walked over to all eight of us.  
Lycanroc:"Why are all of you in here?"  
She asked.  
Laura:"My Trainer Megan wants to keep all eight of her pets here."  
She said.  
Me:"I don't want all eight of them being captured by that awful Team Rocket." "Me too." "That's why I'm wearing this cloak over my body."  
I said.  
Torracat:"They're going to stay inside of the spare bedroom for now Megan." "We'll keep a really close eye on all of them for you."  
He said.  
Laura and I left Professor Kukui's house right after we had dropped off all eight of my pets.  
Laura and I arrived in Hau'oli City safely.  
My Level one hundred twenty nonshiny female Riolu Laura saw Gladion the Team Skull Enforcer walking around with his Level fifty seven nonshiny male Midnight Form Lycanroc and she got right in front of me.  
Gladion's Lycanroc saw my Riolu Laura and he walked over to her.  
Gladion walked over to his Lycanroc and he saw Laura my Riolu standing right in front of me.  
Laura:"Team Skull Enforcer Gladion you better not hurt Megan my Nuzlocke Trainer or capture her." "If you do then you're going to get a really big time butt whooping from me."  
She shouted angrily.  
Gladion:"Wow." "Your Riolu Pokémon has the Quick Tempered Characteristic Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Gladion I've got a really big secret that can't be told at all to anyone in this entire Alola Region." "That's why I'm wearing this cloak."  
I said.  
I pulled my hood down and I showed my face to Gladion.  
Gladion:"You're a human from the Real World Megan."  
He said quietly.  
Me:"Gladion I don't want to join Team Rocket or Team Skull." "They like to steal Pokémon."  
I said.  
Gladion gently grabbed onto my left pinky finger with his left hand and he pinky sweared that he won't tell my secret to his friends.  
Gladion:"Megan your secret is safe with me." "I pinky sweared."  
He said.  
Me:"Gladion let's have a three on three Single Pokémon Battle right now." "I'm going to win."  
I said.  
I defeated Gladion in a Pokémon Battle with Laura and I got some $ from him.  
Gladion:"You're a really strong Pokémon Trainer Megan."  
He said.  
Laura my Riolu glowed brightly and she evolved into a Lucario.  
Me:"Gladion I got all of my Pokémon up to Level one hundred twenty."  
I said.  
Me:"That's from the Torren Region."  
I said.  
Laura and I left Hau'oli City after we got some Sweet Malasadas.  
Laura and I ate all of our Sweet Malasadas out on Alola Route 1.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I meet everyone at the Pokemon School and I tell them about the Nuzlocke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash trades his 29 extra Tauros and he gets 29 new Pokemon.

I walked into the forest and I arrived at the Pokémon School.  
I saw Ash Ketchum playing tag with his six friends and I saw Professor Kukui chatting with Principal Samson Oak.  
Pikachu saw me and he gasped.  
All six of my Pokémon Laura,Hiroto,Blaine,Juliet,Linus and Jovie popped out of their Luxury Balls on my black velcro belt.  
Kiawe saw Blaine and he gasped.  
Mimo saw Linus and she gasped.  
Mimo:"Oh my gosh!" "It's a Shiny Litten!" "It's so cute!"  
She said.  
Kiawe:"Little sis it's a boy." "He's wearing a blue collar around his neck."  
He said.  
Linus walked over to Mimo and he rubbed his head up against her right leg.  
Mimo pet Linus on his head and he purred loudly.  
Hiroto walked over to Mimo and he bumped his head against her left hand.  
Mimo:"You're so adorable Shiny Bulbasaur!"  
She said.  
Me:"Their nicknames are Linus and Hiroto."  
I said.  
Mimo saw me wearing a cloak and she saw my other four Pokémon.  
Mimo:"Why are you wearing that cloak miss?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Mimo I don't want to show off my true identity."  
I said.  
Juliet:"Megan you can trust all of these people because I do." "They're not any of those very mean members from Team Rocket." "Or Team Skull."  
She said.  
Laura:"Juliet is right Megan." "These guys are the good ones."  
She said.  
I pulled the hood down to fix my hair and I showed my face off to everyone at the school.  
Everyone looked at me and they gasped.  
I pulled the hood up over my head and I went into the school with my six Pokémon.  
I went into Professor Kukui's classroom with all of my Pokémon and I looked at all of his books for one that would help me with my Nuzlocke.  
Hiroto found a book on the top shelf and he pulled it down to me.  
I pulled the hood down and I looked at the title.  
How To Complete A Nuzlocke For Dummies.  
Me:"Yes!" "This is the book that I need to read!" "Now I'll be a whole lot smarter about what I'm doing!" "Hopefully you guys will stay with me forever!"  
I said.  
Hiroto:"They don't know about this at all Megan." "We need to tell them." "They'll help us out."  
He said.  
We heard footsteps and we froze.  
Professor Burnet walked into the classroom and she saw us holding the book.  
Professor Burnet saw my face and she gasped.  
Professor Burnet:"Oh my gosh." "You're doing the Nuzlocke!" "You're also a human from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'll tell all of them about my Nuzlocke." "I need to study some more on it."  
I said.  
Professor Kukui and his six students entered the classroom along with Mimo.  
Blaine:"Hello everyone." "I'm Blaine." "This is my Nuzlocke Pokémon Trainer Megan Kendell."  
He said.  
Hiroto:"Mimo you're a very nice little girl." "I can't wait to play with you someday."  
He said.  
Jovie:"They won't be able to understand us!" "Only Megan can!"  
She said.  
Ash:"Wow!" "Those three Shiny Pokémon are talking in human language!" "This is so cool!"  
He said.  
Pikachu:"Miss Megan what's a Nuzlocke?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Pikachu you and the others need to sit down." "I'll explain the three main Rules and the last one isn't very good at all."  
I said.  
Everyone sat down and they looked at me.  
Me:"These are the three main Rules of Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule Number One." "You're only allowed to capture one Wild Pokémon that appears on every Route." "If it faints from a Move or if it runs away tough luck." "You don't get a second chance."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule Number Two." "You need to give your caught Pokémon a nickname for a really strong bond."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule Number Three." "If a Pokémon faints in any kind of Battle it dies!" "There isn't any way to bring it back at all."  
I said.  
Me:"I can't use the items Revive,Max Revive,Revival Herb and Sacred Ash because they're illegal in this Nuzlocke." "I'm only using Luxury Balls and Friend Balls."  
I said.  
Ash:"I've been doing the first Rule of Nuzlocke." "Brock was the one who captured thirty Tauros in Kanto's Safari Zone."  
He said.  
Ash:"I'll have to trade off the other twenty nine."  
He said.  
Me:"Wonder Trading is a really good way to get new Pokémon." "Let's get those twenty nine Tauros over here to trade." "To different people all around this World."  
I said.  
Ash:"Misty and Brock my friends would probably trade me a Pokémon that they don't want to use anymore."  
He said.  
Ash called Professor Samuel Oak and he told him about trading away his twenty nine extra Tauros.  
Professor Oak sent all twenty nine Tauros to the school's PC Box in Professor Kukui's classroom and he told Ash to take care of his new Pokémon.  
Ash:"Ok." "I'm ready to trade." "I'll box all of my Alola Pokémon." "I'm trading my first six Tauros."  
He said.  
Ash put all of his Pokémon away and he withdrew six of his Tauros.  
Ash  
He asked.  
Me:"Ash you go to the Festival Plaza here in Alola." "Sophocles runs it in the four video games."  
I said.  
Sophocles:"I'll take you two over to the Festival Plaza!" "Come on!" "It's going to be a lot of fun!"  
He said.  
We went to the Festival Plaza with Sophocles and we met the other Trainers.  
Ash:"Does anyone want a Tauros?"  
He asked.  
One girl walked over to Ash and she held out six Pokeballs.  
Ariel:"Hello." "I'm Ariel." "I'll take a Tauros." "My mother works on a farm at Paniola Ranch." "She doesn't have a Tauros of her own." "I'm from Paniola Town."  
She said.  
Ariel:"Just pick which Pokémon you want out of here." "I don't have all day to stand around here." "I'm a very busy girl."  
She said.  
Me:"Grr!" "You're Poppy's previous Trainer!" "She almost died because of what you did to her!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"You're going down punk!" "I'll show you what her Level one hundred twenty daughter Jovie can do to you!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Ariel looked at my face and she gasped.  
Ariel:"So you found my Shiny Popplio." "Hopefully she has gotten stronger."  
She said.  
Me:"Ash and Sophocles don't let her escape at all!" "I'm going to call the police and she's going to jail."  
I said.  
One male Ace Trainer named Hank walked over to Ash and he held out twelve Pokeballs.  
Hank:"I captured twelve Grass Type Pokémon that won't listen to me and I want to give some of your Tauros Pokémon away to my cousins over in the Vesryn Region who own a really big ranch."  
He said.  
Hank:"Oh and they have one in the Aroma Region too." "Oh and each ranch has six Miltanks."  
He said.  
Ash:"What do you have?"  
He asked.  
Hank:"Vileplume,Victreebel,Bellossom,Sunflora,Exeggutor Kanto Form,Exeggutor Alolan Form,Tangrowth,Jumpluff,Shiftry,Breloom,Cacturne and Roserade."  
He said.  
Ash:"I've never raised those Pokémon before."  
He said.  
Me:"The first six are from Kanto Route 26,Kanto Route 6,Kanto Route 23,Sevii Island's Berry Forest,Kanto's Safari Zone and Exeggutor Island here."  
I said.  
Me:"The other six are from Kanto Route 21,Johto Route 36,Hoenn Route 102,Sinnoh's Great Marsh,Hoenn Route 111's desert and Hoenn Route 117."  
I said.  
Hank:"Woah!" "You're really smart miss." "That's where they came from."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm a Nuzlocker and I'm an Aura Guardian as well." "I captured Pokémon from those areas and they're in their Shiny form which is really rare."  
I said.  
Me:"Gregory the Seaking,Sapphire the Golduck,Tigger the Kanto Meowth, Esther the Kanto Form Exeggutor,Tyrone the Tauros and Ginger the Goodra."  
I said.  
Me:"Oliver the Omastar,Jordan the female Jumpluff,Gwendolyn the Mega Gardevoir,Braden the Breloom,Hudson the Mega Cacturne over in Torren and Blaire the Plusle."  
I said.  
Ariel:"You're doing a Randomizer Nuzlocke!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "You got that right!"  
I said.  
Ariel:"I give up." "I'll hand over my Pokémon."  
She said.  
Ariel handed Ash her six Pokémon and she sat down on the ground.  
Ash called out his six brand new Pokémon and he saw that they were really skinny.  
He saw a bunch of bruises and he saw a bunch of cuts.  
Me:"A Shiny Alolan Vulpix and a Shiny Kanto Vulpix." "A Shiny Popplio and a Shiny Mudkip." "A Shiny Torchic and a Shiny Piplup."  
I said.  
Me:"All six are girls and five have their Hidden Abilities." "Popplio doesn't have her Hidden Ability and that's a really good thing."  
I said.  
Ash:"Girls I'll treat you a whole lot better than your old Pokémon Trainer Ariel and you'll have lots of brand new friends to play with."  
He said.  
Ash:"I'll send all six of my extra Tauros over to the Paniola Ranch and I'll keep all six of you forever." "By the way I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Dylan the Pikachu."  
He said.  
Torchic:"Ok!" "You can keep us Ash!" "We trust you!"  
She said.  
Me:"Tapu Village here in Alola and Kanto Route 8." "Route 3 here in Alola and Littleroot Town Hoenn." "Hoenn Route 101 and Sandgem Town Sinnoh."  
I said.  
Ash:"Wow!" "Four of you girls came from far away."  
He said.  
Ash gave his twelve Tauros to Hank and he got his twelve Grass Type Pokémon to use.  
Ash sent his six Tauros to Ariel's mom and he kept her six Shiny Pokémon.  
Me:"11 more Tauros to go."  
I said.  
Ash:"I got a really good haul." "Six Shinies in one day." "Now I've got seven total."  
He said.  
Ash sent all eighteen of his brand new Pokémon to his friend Professor Samuel Oak and he grabbed six more Tauros to trade off.  
Ash:"I'm trading my eleven extra Tauros!" "They're really strong!"  
He said.  
Beverly the Pokefan from Johto raced over to Ash and she gave him a Pokeball.  
Beverly:"I captured a Shiny female Snubbull out on Johto Route 35." "I want one of your Tauros." "I failed to capture one out on Johto Route 39."  
She said.  
Ash:"Ok!" "I'll give you one of my Tauros for your Shiny Snubbull."  
He said.  
Ash traded his Tauros and he got a Shiny Snubbull.  
Clemont and Bonnie appeared out of nowhere.  
Clemont:"Ash I want to trade with you!" "Bonnie my little sister wants to raise a Tauros when she becomes a Pokémon Trainer." "You have twenty nine of them."  
He said.  
Ash:"I got ten left Clemont." "I just got nineteen very cool Pokémon." "Some are Shinies just like my Noctowl."  
He said.  
Ash:"I got all of the Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Unova and Alola Region Starter Pokémon." "All I need to complete my Kalos Starter Pokémon set are Fennekin and Chespin."  
He said.  
Carla an Ace Trainer raced over to Ash and she gave him two Pokeballs.  
Carla:"Ash I got a Shiny female Fennekin and a Shiny female Chespin for you." "I'll take one Tauros for me and one for my boyfriend Daniel."  
She said.  
Carla:"I'm Carla by the way."  
She said.  
Ash:"Ok." "Carla I'll trade with you." "Right after Clemont gives me a Pokémon."  
He said.  
Ash traded one of his extra Tauros away to Clemont and he got a Shiny female Pachirisu.  
Ash:"Sweet!" "I've always wanted to capture and raise a Shiny Pachirisu."  
He said.  
Clemont:"Ash she came over from Kalos Route 12." "She's just a newborn baby." "She has a Timid Nature." "Pickup Ability." "Quick Tempered Characteristic."  
He said.  
Ash:"Clemont I've had some Pokémon hatch from Eggs." "I'll take really good care of Electra."  
He said.  
Pachirisu looked up at her new Trainer Ash and she smiled.  
Bonnie:"That's a perfect nickname for her!"  
She said.  
Electra walked over to Dylan and she sniffed him.  
Electra did the same with Ash's other three Pokémon and they welcomed her into their family.  
Electra:"I can't wait to get into a Multi Pokémon Trainer Battle with one of your Trainer's friends." "Megan could be a really good partner to Ash."  
She said.  
Electra:"I just got traded by Clemont." "I'm still not used to this."  
She said.  
Lycanroc:"Don't worry about a thing little sweetheart." "We'll help you get used to everyone." "I'm really happy to have a Pokémon Trainer." "I was just a Wild Rockruff back then."  
She said.  
Electra:"I've never met a Lycanroc like you before." "I've heard all about it's new Dusk Form." "I think that you look amazing!" "The Midnight Form that Lillie's big brother Gladion has scares me."  
She said.  
Dylan:"Electra I'll make sure that he doesn't spook you."  
He said.  
Carla traded Ash the two Shiny female Kalos Region Starter Pokémon and she left with his two Tauros.  
Me:"Ash you got twenty two new Pokémon from trading your Tauros." "You still have seven left." "Let's find more Trainers to trade with."  
I said.  
A Pokémon Breeder named Yolanda raced over to Ash with her seven Shiny Eeveelutions and she gave him their seven Pokeballs.  
Yolanda:"We run a ranch over in the Orre Region." "We don't have the Pokémon Tauros." "You can keep those seven." "Leafeon has an Eevee Egg with her mate Jolteon."  
She said.  
Yolanda:"Espeon is the son of Umbreon and Glaceon."  
She said.  
Me:"Flareon,Jolteon,Espeon and Umbreon are boys." "Leafeon,Glaceon and Vaporeon are girls."  
I said.  
Yolanda:"Yes." "You're right miss Megan." "I learned your name from Hank."  
She said.  
Ash:"When's the Egg going to appear?"  
He asked.  
Yolanda:"They did it last week on Friday." "It should be here soon."  
She said.  
Ash traded his seven Tauros and he got the Shiny Eeveelutions.  
Me:"We're done with the trading today." "Let's go back to the Pokémon School."  
I said.  
Ash sent all ten of his new Pokémon to Professor Samuel Oak and he got his main Alola Team together.  
Me:"Ash you should use your Shiny Popplio on the Team." "She's a really good Pokemon." "You need a Water Type."  
I said.  
Ash called up Professor Samuel Oak and he got his Shiny female Popplio.  
Me:"Popplio,Torracat,Rowlet,Dylan the Pikachu and Lycanroc."  
I said.  
Ash:"Popplio do you like the nickname Moana?" "It means ocean in the Hawaiian language."  
He said.  
Moana:"Yes!" "I do Ash!"  
She said.  
Me:"Hi Moana." "I'm Megan." "I've got a Shiny Popplio nicknamed Jovie." "She'll be your best friend forever." "I've also got a Shiny female Primarina nicknamed Poppy."  
I said.  
Moana:"Yay!" "I got a brand new friend to play with!"  
She said.  
We left the Festival Plaza and we arrived back in the classroom.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Lillie,Mallow,Lana,Bella,Annie,Matthew,Dahlia,Sophie and I are fast asleep in Lillie's cabin.  
I got some new clothes from Kalos and I got some new clothes from Alola.  
Ash,Kiawe,Sophocles,Professor Kukui,Dylan,Moana,Rowlet,Lycanroc,Torracat,Togedemaru,Tigger,Rocky and Opie are fast asleep in Professor Kukui's house.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Enter Ex Teams Old Plasma and Neo Plasma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet Colress for the very first time and I also meet Ghetsis. I also meet King N Harmonia and I fall in love with him. I meet Concordia and I meet Anthea. Ash's Shiny Eevee Egg hatches and he nicknames the newborn female Yosei. N Harmonia proposes to me and I say yes.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday July the 7th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new green Alolan outfit.  
Meanwhile over at Professor Kukui's house.  
Ghetsis and Colress walked up to the door.  
All six of the Seven Sages Ryoku,Bronius,Rood,Giallo,Zinzolin and Gorm are sitting down on the grass.  
Anthea,Concordia and N Harmonia are standing on the grass.  
Ghetsis knocked on the door and he heard a loud crash.  
Ash had fallen off of the couch up in his loft and he got tangled up in the blankets with Dylan his Pikachu.  
Dylan:"Ash someone's here." "That's really strange."  
He said.  
Dylan:"That Neo Team Plasma scientist Colress is here to turn me evil again." "Ghetsis Harmonia is here too." "Our friend N Harmonia as well."  
He said.  
Ash:"What does Neo Team Plasma want this time?" "They got arrested for trying to destroy the entire Unova Region."  
He said.  
Dylan:"Maybe they're searching around for a person who caught Zekrom the Legendary Pokémon which is our brand new best friend forever Megan Kendell."  
He said.  
Dylan:"Our friend N Harmonia befriended a Reshiram in the Team Plasma Castle before it was burnt down."  
He said.  
Ash:"Dylan you're a genius!" "They want Megan to be their new Team Plasma queen!"  
He said.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Ash climbed down the loft with Dylan his Pikachu on his left shoulder and he raced over to the door.  
Dylan jumped down onto the floor and he raced over to the Shiny Eevee Pokémon Egg that was laid last night.  
The Shiny Eevee Pokémon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
Dylan:"Ash get your butt over here right now!" "The Shiny Eevee Pokémon Egg that came out last night is getting ready to hatch!"  
He said.  
Ash turned around and he raced over to his Shiny Eevee Pokémon Egg.  
The Shiny Eevee Pokémon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her purple eyes closed.  
Ash:"It's a little girl." "She's going to be a Sylveon." "Her nickname is Yosei." "It means fairy in Japan language."  
He said.  
Yosei opened up both of her purple eyes and she looked around.  
Ash:"Hello Yosei." "I'm your Trainer Ash Ketchum." "This is Dylan my Starter Pokémon."  
He said.  
Ash:"Your parents are at the laboratory in Pallet Town." "Samuel Oak the Professor is taking really good care of them."  
He said.  
Yosei:"Yay!" "New friends!"  
She said.  
Dylan:"She's a cutie pie." "Everyone will love her."  
He said.  
Ash carefully picked up Yosei and he gently put her on his right shoulder.  
Dylan climbed up onto Ash's left shoulder and he smiled at Yosei.  
Ash walked over to the door and he opened it up.  
Ghetsis saw Yosei and he gasped.  
Colress:"Hello Ash Ketchum." "It's really nice to see you again." "We learned our lesson in that jail." "We're on your side now."  
He said.  
Ghetsis:"Yosei is a really cute nickname for your adorable little lady." "A Shiny Sylveon wouldn't be half bad on the Team for you besides the Pikachu."  
He said.  
Ghetsis:"They're immune to the Dragon Type Pokémon." "They'll do a whole lot of damage to them."  
He said.  
Ash:"She just hatched." "I got her parents in a trade yesterday." "She's perfect for my Team right now."  
He said.  
Ash:"I traded away my twenty nine extra Tauros." "One is enough for me."  
He said.  
Colress:"She has the Run Away Ability and it'll turn into the Cute Charm Ability right after she evolves."  
He said.  
Colress:"Yosei has the Very finicky Characteristic and she has the Jolly Nature."  
He said.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Meanwhile over at Lillie's cabin.  
I grabbed my purple backpack and I put it on my back.  
I grabbed my black velcro belt and I put it around my waist.  
Lillie:"Megan where are you going off to?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Lillie I'm going to visit Ash over at Professor Kukui's house." "I want to see if his Shiny Eevee has hatched yet." "I want to give the little cutie pie a special gift."  
I said.  
Me:"A purple bow to put on her head." "I've got a gut feeling that it's female."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Aww!" "That's a perfect gift for the Shiny Eevee."  
She said.  
I left the cabin and I walked into the forest.  
I arrived at the Professor's house and I saw the two bad guy organizations that failed to take over my third favorite Region of Unova.  
Me:"Old Team Plasma and Neo Team Plasma."  
I said.  
I hid in the bushes and I sat down on the ground.  
Meanwhile inside of Professor Kukui's house.  
Ash:"Yosei do you want to play with Dylan outside?"  
He asked.  
Yosei:"Yeah!" "Ash I do!"  
She said.  
Ash put both Pokémon down and he walked outside.  
Meanwhile over in the bushes.  
I'm sitting down and I'm waiting for a chance to escape.  
Dylan and Yosei walked outside.  
Dylan and Yosei saw something purple in the bushes.  
Yosei:"Dylan what's that purple thing?"  
She asked.  
Dylan:"Yosei that's a backpack." "It belongs to our best friend forever Megan Kendell." "She's hiding from both of the Team Plasmas."  
He said quietly.  
Yosei and Dylan raced over to the bushes.  
Dylan:"Megan please come out of there." "We won't let them hurt you." "They're searching around for their new queen." "That's you!"  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "Dylan I'll come out."  
I said.  
Me:"Dylan who's with you?"  
I asked.  
Dylan:"Megan we hatched the Shiny Eevee earlier." "Her nickname is Yosei." "She's going to be a Sylveon." "It means fairy in the Japanese language."  
He said.  
Dylan:"She has the Jolly Nature which is perfect for her."  
He said.  
Yosei:"Hello Megan!" "I can't wait to play with your Pokémon that you caught!" "I can see six Luxury Balls on your belt."  
She said.  
Me:"I want my Pokémon to be very happy Yosei." "That's what Ash needs to capture you in." "That way you'll evolve quicker."  
I said.  
Yosei:"Ok!" "Megan I'll ask Ash to get me in the Luxury Ball." "After all my parents were caught in the Luxury Ball." "Not to mention their five best friends."  
She said.  
I got out of the bushes and I walked over to all of the Ex Neo Team Plasma Grunts.  
Aldith and Barrett looked at me then gasped.  
Aldith:"King N Harmonia she's over here with us!" "Your future bride Megan Richelle Kendell!" "She's got her Zekrom boxed."  
She shouted.  
Old Team Plasma King N Harmonia and his two sisters walked over to Aldith.  
King N Harmonia looked at me and he smiled.  
Anthea:"Welcome to our family Queen Megan!"  
She said.  
King N Harmonia reached into the left pocket of his tan khaki pants and he pulled out one black box.  
King N Harmonia got down on both of his knees and he opened up the black box.  
N Harmonia:"Megan Kendell will you marry me?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes!" "I'll marry you N Harmonia!"  
I said.  
Colress and Ghetsis walked over to me.  
Ghetsis:"Megan welcome to our family." "I can't wait to see my grandchildren when you start your family."  
He said.  
N Harmonia and I exchanged rings.  
N Harmonia and I kissed.  
Professor Kukui:"Let's enjoy our day off from school by going over to the beach!"  
He said.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're inside of our new Alola Region vacation house master bedroom and we're fast asleep.  
Anthea,Concordia,Colress and Ghetsis are fast asleep inside of the two basement bedrooms.  
Professor Kukui's triplet babies Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior are fast asleep inside of the spare bedroom.  
Professor Burnet has to go away on a business trip first thing tomorrow morning to the Hoenn Region and she asked me to babysit her three babies.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. The Team Rocket Trio members break into my house and they get arrested after I call the cops on my cell phone.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday July the 8th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my purple Alolan outfit.  
Two hours later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
I heard a really loud glass smash come from my first floor and I grabbed my cell phone.  
Aiden Junior Kukui and his identical twin sisters woke up.  
I grabbed the pacifiers and I put them into their mouths.  
I locked the bedroom door twice and I called the police.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Meanwhile downstairs on the first floor.  
All three of the Team Rocket Trio members walked into my house and they started to search around for all of my Nuzlocke Pokémon.  
They came into my house to steal all of my Nuzlocke Pokémon and leave the scene with all of them.  
Meanwhile upstairs in the bedroom.  
I gave all of the information to the police officers and I stayed very quiet.  
I sat down on my bed's end and I looked at my three sleeping baby guests.  
I grabbed my Luxury Ball and I sent out Sienna my Shiny female Chimchar.  
It's 9:20 am.  
Me:"Sienna please go distract all three of the Team Rocket members downstairs and then run outside with them following."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"Right now I'm going to get all three of the Kukui babies outside safely from that window over there and then I'll hide."  
I said quietly.  
Sienna saw the closed window and she nodded her head yes.  
I got off of the bed's edge and I walked over to the window.  
I opened it up and I put a rope ladder down.  
Sienna climbed down the rope ladder very carefully and she made it onto the ground safely.  
Sienna avoided the broken glass by climbing up onto a chair and she raced into the house.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Sienna:"Team Rocket get out of my Nuzlocke Pokémon Trainer's house right now you dumb-asses!" "She just called up the police on you with her cell phone right before I came out of my Luxury Ball."  
She shouted angrily.  
Jessie,James and Meowth turned around.  
Meowth saw the Shiny female Chimchar standing on a chair with a really mad look on her face and he smirked evilly.  
Sienna:"You three Team Rocket dumb-asses are never ever going to steal me away from my Nuzlocke Pokémon Trainer Megan!" "You'll only get it from touching all of her Luxury Balls including mine."  
She shouted angrily.  
Sienna:"Then all of your Pokémon will die just like her Pokémon will."  
She said.  
Meowth:"What's a Nuzlocke?" "I've never even heard of it before."  
He said.  
James:"The Nuzlocke Pokémon Trainer is only allowed to catch one Wild Pokémon out on each Route."  
He said.  
James:"He or she has to give the caught Pokémon a very special nickname to form a very strong bond with it."  
He said.  
James:"Pokémon that faint in the Nuzlocke are dead." "They get buried at a cemetery."  
He said.  
Meowth:"Yikes!" "That's really scary!"  
He said.  
It's 9:40 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
The police arrived with a canine crew of seven nonshiny male Growlithe Pokémon and they arrested all three of the Team Rocket members because they have a warrant.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on my bed and Sienna is watching over my three baby guests.  
Sienna couldn't sleep at all from the burglary earlier and she had decided to take care of the Kukui kids.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. I meet Jaiden a Shiny female Piplup from my World who has amnesia and I add her to my Team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet one orphaned human girl from my World Jaiden who got turned into a Shiny Piplup Pokemon with no memories at all and I add her to my Nuzlocke Team. I attend the Pokemon Anime School for the very first time in my life and I learn how to use my brand new Pokemon Refresh kit to care for my Pokemon in my Team.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday July the 9th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my orange Alolan outfit.  
A Wild Level seven Shiny female Turtwig from Aevium Route 8 walked over to me and she looked up with a really big smile on her face.  
Me:"Welcome to the Team Tiffany."  
I said.  
I captured Tiffany in an empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it.  
I changed my Team and I smirked evilly.  
Laura the Level one hundred twenty nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Tiffany the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Turtwig HA and Sienna the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Chimchar HA.  
Quinn the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Rowlet HA,Linus the Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Litten HA and Jovie the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Popplio.  
Timid Nature,Careful Nature,Timid Nature,Careful Nature,Brave Nature and Timid Nature.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Me:"Come on out everyone!" "We're going to our first day of school!"  
I said.  
Everyone popped out of their Luxury Balls and they looked around.  
Everyone saw my brand new outfit and they clapped.  
Me:"Let's take a walk on the beach before we leave."  
I said.  
We left the beach house with Professor Kukui's three kids and we went onto the beach.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Tiffany saw a Wild Shiny female Piplup passed out on the sand face down not moving near some rocks and she raced over to her.  
Tiffany:"Hey!" "Are you all right?" "Come on!" "Say something!"  
She shouted.  
Piplup woke up and she looked around for the strange voice.  
Piplup saw a Wild Shiny Turtwig standing right in front of her on the beach and she saw it smiling.  
Piplup:"Where am I at?"  
She asked.  
Tiffany:"You're on Melemele Island in the Alola Region miss." "I found you passed out on the beach." "I'm Tiffany by the way."  
She said.  
Tiffany:"I'm really glad that you're not hurt!"  
She said.  
Piplup:"Wahh!" "You're a talking Pokémon!" "Pokémon can't talk!"  
She said.  
Tiffany:"My Pokémon Trainer Megan Harmonia is an Aura Guardian." "She can understand us." "She's a really nice human to us."  
She said.  
Tiffany:"She's a faller that came over from another World." "We're stuck with her forever." "She has Nuzlocke." "We'll die instead of fainting."  
She said.  
Piplup:"I'll join your Trainer's Team." "I don't have anywhere else to go." "I used to be a human from another World." "I can't remember anything at all."  
She said.  
Piplup:"The only thing that I can remember is my name."  
She said.  
Piplup:"I'm Jaiden."  
She said.  
It's 7:50 am.  
Tiffany saw Jaiden's emerald green eyes and she gasped.  
Tiffany:"Woah!" "Jaiden you're telling the truth!" "You're from the Real World just like Megan!"  
She said.  
Jaiden:"I want to meet your Pokémon Trainer right now."  
She said.  
I raced over to Tiffany with my five Pokémon and I saw a Shiny Piplup with my eye color.  
Jaiden:"Hello Megan!" "I'm Jaiden."  
She said.  
Tiffany:"She's a human from the Real World just like you!" "She got changed into the Shiny Piplup Pokémon." "She has amnesia from the event."  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to our Nuzlocke Team Jaiden!"  
I said.  
Sienna:"Alola Jaiden!" "I'm Sienna!"  
She said.  
Jovie:"Alola Jaiden!" "I'm Jovie!"  
She said.  
Quinn:"Alola Jaiden!" "I'm Quinn!"  
She said.  
Linus:"Alola Jaiden!" "I'm Linus!"  
He said.  
Laura:"Alola Jaiden!" "I'm Laura!'  
She said.  
Jaiden:"It's really nice to meet you girls and guy!"  
She said.  
It's 8:00 am.  
I captured Jaiden in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it.  
I called my Shiny Piplup Jaiden out of the Luxury Ball and I put it into the left pocket of my orange casual shorts.  
Jaiden saw the triplet babies and she smiled at them.  
Me:"Jaiden right now I'm babysitting these three for Professor Burnet until this Saturday." "She'll arrive at 12:00 pm." "She had to go away on a business trip."  
I said.  
Me:"Professor Kukui her husband is really busy with his teaching job."  
I said.  
Jaiden:"Megan I'll help you out with them!" "I love babies so much!" "They're so cute!"  
She said.  
Me:"Ok." "Jaiden you can hand me their clean diapers when I need to change them with your flippers."  
I said.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
We arrived at the Pokémon School and we went into the classroom.  
Professor Kukui saw me with his kids and he smiled.  
Professor Kukui:"Everyone this is Megan's very first day of class in the Pokémon School."  
He said.  
Samson Oak:"I want all of you to help Megan out if she really needs it."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Right after our lunch tomorrow at 1:00 pm we're going to visit the Battle Royal Dome."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"The really famous Masked Royal will choose three different people to Battle against."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm going to have a Battle against the Masked Royal tomorrow!" "I won't lose because I'm doing the Nuzlocke!"  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan I'll make sure to tell him about the Nuzlocke curse that you have." "Then he'll go easy on you in the ring."  
He said.  
Jaiden:"I want to watch the Battle!"  
She said.  
After lunch.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
I learned how to use my Pokémon Refresh Kit and I cleaned my Shiny female Chimchar up right after she got all muddy from digging.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Jaiden and I are fast asleep on the bed in my room.  
Laura,Jovie,Linus,Quinn,Tiffany and Sienna are fast asleep in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. I defeat the Masked Royal and we save the Pokemon School from Viren.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren the criminal shows up again with his henchmen and he tries to tear down the Alola Region Anime Pokemon School. We defeat him and he gets arrested.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 10th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my brand new pink Alolan outfit.  
I changed my Team and I smirked evilly.  
Laura the nonshiny female Lucario,Jasmine the nonshiny female Incineroar and Poppy the Shiny female Primarina.  
Darby the Shiny female Decidueye,Lilac the Shiny female Mimikyu and Toph the Shiny female Mudsdale.  
Forty five minutes later.  
It's 7:45 am.  
I walked out of my house with Professor Kukui's three babies and I locked my door.  
I walked into the Alola Route 1 forest and I arrived at the Pokémon School.  
I saw Viren sitting down underneath a tree with his henchmen and I growled angrily.  
They're fast asleep and they're snoring loudly.  
Me:"All of those stupid idiots are up to no good again." "We need to get them out of here Team."  
I said quietly.  
All six of my Luxury Balls rocked back and forth.  
I raced into the Pokémon School with Professor Kukui's three kids and I found one air horn on the desk in his classroom.  
Me:"I'll be right back kiddos."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to scare all of them with this air horn."  
I said.  
Me:"It's going to be really funny!" "They're going to get a very rude awakening!"  
I said.  
I walked out of the Pokémon School with Professor Kukui's air horn and I quietly snuck over to all of the sleeping men.  
I hid behind a different tree and I laughed quietly.  
I put Professor Kukui's air horn down on the ground with my right hand and I pushed the button down with my left hand.  
Viren and his henchmen woke up from the very loud blast.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Viren:"Who set off that blasted air horn?" "Go find that person right now!"  
He said.  
I put Professor Kukui's air horn on the picnic table and I walked over to the criminals.  
Me:"Toph front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Toph popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at everyone.  
Me:"You're never going to destroy this Pokémon School for your stupid resort hotel!" "You're going down you stupid punks!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"Get yourselves ready for a Pokémon Battle!" "I'll defeat all of you without any problems!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Toph:"You're going to lose big time!" "To me!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'm a Nuzlocker which means that if my Pokémon faint they die and I'm also an Aura Guardian."  
I said.  
Toph:"Prepare to be demolished by my Trainer!"  
She said.  
Professor Kukui,Samson Oak,Kiawe,Sophocles,Ash,Lillie,Lana and Mallow arrived at the Pokémon School.  
Togedemaru,Dylan,Yosei,Snowy,Popplio and Tsareena are out of their Pokeballs.  
Professor Kukui:"Viren you need to get yourself off of this private property right now!" "This is the final straw!" "You tried to destroy the Battle Royal Dome recently!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Professor Kukui:"First it was Kiawe's farm near the Wela Volcano Park that you tried to destroy for your stupid brand new resort hotel!" "I'm calling Officer Jenny of Hau'oli City on you!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Me:"Don't worry about a thing Professor Kukui." "I've got this under control with Toph." "Well I should say Masked Royal!" "Your goatee gives it away."  
I said.  
Ash:"Professor Kukui is Megan right about you being the Masked Royal?"  
He asked.  
Professor Kukui:"Yes." "Ash she's right." "I'm the Masked Royal."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"My lovely wife Burnet doesn't even know that I'm the really famous Masked Royal."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan this is our little secret." "Don't tell anyone else." "That includes you six students." "You must pinky promise me."  
He said.  
I walked over to Professor Kukui and I pinky promised him.  
Ash and his friends pinky promised Professor Kukui.  
I defeated the criminal Viren in a Single Pokémon Battle with my Shiny female Mudsdale Toph's Tectonic Rage Z-Move from my Groundium Z-Crystal and I flipped him off twice.  
Officer Jenny arrested Viren and his henchmen.  
Officer Jenny sent the criminal Viren over to a high security prison and she gave him no chance of parole.  
I defeated the Masked Royal in a Battle and I got some Battle Points from the lady out front.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
At 8:30 pm I found a strange looking Pokémon fast asleep on my bed's end on a pink blanket and I pulled out my Rotom Pokedex Dexter.  
He couldn't identify it and I scratched my head in confusion.  
Me:"This is a Shiny female Pichu that has been fused with Shiny Mew DNA by somebody!" "I'll call her Michu."  
I said.  
Me:"The New Mouse Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll nickname her Melanie."  
I said.  
I'm fast asleep and so is Jaiden my Piplup.  
Melanie my Shiny Michu is fast asleep on her pink blanket and she has a purple teddy bear.  
I've got all three of Professor Kukui's kids in my spare bedroom and they're fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Enter Teams Skull and Rocket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad guy organization Team Rocket Leader Giovanni hears about my existence from his three Team Rocket Trio members who are in the Hau'oli City jail for breaking into my house and he sends his three Agents to capture me. Attila,Hun and Pierce. The three ex Team Skull members Zipp,Tupp and Rapp protect me.

The next day.  
It's 9:00 am on Saturday July the 13th 2026.  
I woke up at 7:00 am because all three of my guests were crying again and I got dressed in my brand new red Alolan outfit.  
Jaiden woke up and she smiled at me.  
Melanie woke up and she looked around.  
Melanie looked at my face and she gasped.  
Melanie looked at me and she smiled.  
I walked into the spare bedroom and I changed the diapers again.  
Me:"Today's the day that you three go back home with your mom."  
I said.  
Bethany,Betsy and Aiden Junior the triplets cooed at me happily then smiled.  
I heard the doorbell ring and I went down the stairs.  
I opened the door and I saw Professor Burnet with the suitcase.  
Professor Burnet:"Were they any trouble for you?"  
She asked.  
Me:"No." "They've been little angels."  
I said.  
Professor Burnet:"I can't wait to see my little babies again."  
She said.  
Me:"They've been missing you." "They were laughing at my Shiny Piplup Jaiden's funny faces." "She just helped me out with getting their clean diapers a little bit ago."  
I said.  
Professor Burnet:"I want to see this Piplup." "I've never seen a Shiny before."  
She said.  
Professor Burnet:"I did see the nonshiny form owned by Dawn." "It was on the tv." "She won another ribbon in the Johto Region."  
She said.  
I got the babies downstairs one at a time and I put them in their stroller.  
Jaiden came down the stairs carefully and she fell on her bottom.  
Melanie came down the stairs carefully and she didn't fall on her bottom.  
Melanie:"Mama!" "Play with me!"  
She said.  
I told Professor Burnet about Team Rocket breaking into my house and I told her about them experimenting on my Michu Melanie.  
Professor Burnet got really mad and she told me to call the police if they show up again.  
Professor Burnet thanked me and she left.  
Two days ago the Team Rocket Trio called their Boss Giovanni from jail and they told him about my Shiny Chimchar Sienna.  
Giovanni got all three of his Agents together and he ordered them to capture Sienna my Shiny Chimchar.  
Attila,Hun and Pierce told him that they would do it.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
I'm fast asleep on the bed in my room and the three Ex Team Skull Grunts are fast asleep in my spare bedroom.  
Attila,Hun and Pierce are in jail.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get rushed into emergency surgery

The next day.   
It's 5:30 am on Sunday July the 14th 2026.   
I woke up with a dull pain in my stomach and I felt really hot.   
I felt really nauseous and I felt really dizzy.   
I got out of my bed and I walked out of my room.   
I walked into the bathroom and I threw up into the toilet.   
Rapp woke up to use the bathroom and she saw me puking.   
Rapp put her right hand on my forehead and she pulled it back quickly.   
Rapp:"You have a low grade fever Megan."   
She said.   
Rapp:"You might have the flu." "I'll get you back in your bed."   
She said.  
I stopped throwing up into the toilet in the bathroom and I got into my bed with my friend Rapp's help.


End file.
